


Ouroboros

by ShangriLad



Series: A Compendium of Monstrous Incubation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Not Directly But Pretty Much Same), Abduction, Anal Gaping, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Body Flossing, Body Horror, Body Worship, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Impossible Anatomy, Impregnation, Inflation, Kidnapping, Monster Rape, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, One's Worship is Another's Horror, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing Body Heat: the Fic, Snakes, So Many Fucking Snakes (Literally), Somnophilia, Spanking, Stomach Ache, Unrealistic Sex, all the way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangriLad/pseuds/ShangriLad
Summary: A violent flood leaves behind a barren village, a ruined nest for the local serpent monster, and a very warm-blooded human. Where will the serpent burrow for warmth now, if not inside the warm cavity of a certain young man? Where else to raise its many eggs in safety and comfort?The story of a boy turned human sleeve for a monster and all its mates.





	1. Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. Before starting, please be warned that this story can be very extreme. If there is anything I missed in setting up my warnings, I’d appreciate your help in letting me know.
> 
> Exploring kinks can be a perfectly healthy practice, but not without basic respect and the ability to tap out (i.e. safe words). This fic seeks to study, NOT promote, systematic violations of consent. The events within are strictly fantasy, and I do NOT support such acts in real life. Please have discretion while enjoying this content and maintain your respect for others’ rights. If you choose to create content of a similar nature, please extend the courtesy of thorough content warnings. Thank you very much, and I hope this fic is worth reading all this in advance.
> 
> Although terms like “boy” are used throughout, it is NEVER to refer to anyone under the age of 18. That is a line I refuse to cross.
> 
> Heads-up for this chapter: noncon, body flossing ("all the way through"), brief somnophilia, heavy overtones of humiliation/sub-human status.

A cold-blooded serpentine monster needs its warmth, but a massive flood destroyed its nest. Luckily, while fleeing the waters through the remains of a riverside town, it discovers a young man, perhaps pretty by human standards but most importantly, warm. The boy, too weak from rescuing others to save himself, whimpers deliriously as he is dragged off somewhere dark and damp. The wet clothes plastered to his skin are peeled off quickly, leaving his skin tingling from sudden cold. With his glasses washed far away, he blinks blearily at what appears to be the hollow of a tree. He makes a soft, curious noise, but something moves between his legs and he squeaks in terror before the world goes black.

As his senses slowly return, he realizes with horror that something had burrowed into his ass while he was still dazed with exhaustion. He stares down past his open shirt, between parted legs and the scraps of his pants, torn unceremoniously to reveal his sensitive hole. There are scales, scraping past his entrance to become a million little pin pricks against his inner walls. He groans at the feeling, suddenly aware of the burning stretch. Whatever is inside him, it made him accommodate to its size, simply waiting out virgin tightness and fighting pressure with pressure.

There’s a certain wrongness that he knows even without ever doing more than hurried kisses and confused fumbling. He knows, instinctively, that this thing opening him up from inside was going far deeper than it should. He shouldn’t be able to see its outline shifting just below the skin of his belly, curving along an intestine’s coil. He shouldn’t have the felt the exact instant it popped past the narrow channels into his stomach and prodded appraisingly at the open space. There wasn’t room for his diaphragm to expand, to let air into his lungs, to do anything about the violent nausea tickling up his throat. He heaved to the side, eyes stinging with tears as his stomach heaved and tried to constrict, only to be forced to fullness as the thing slithered deeper.

His shoulders still shook as his arms finally gave out, leaving him open on his back with bile on his tongue and tear tracks on his cheeks. Just when he thought they might dry, the rough slide of scales past his battered opening heralds another shove into him, rippling through the abused flesh to stretch him further, and fresh tears trickle past his lashes. He brought his legs up to ease the tremors, closed his thighs in a futile bid for modesty. If anything, he looked worse off, all sweat-slick skin between gaps of shredded fabric. The movement jostled the inflamed rim of his hole, probably as puffy and raw like his insides felt. The part that had him gasping, though, was the brush of serpentine coils by his feet. Meters more, just waiting to unfurl into his powerless body.

He screamed while he could, back arching and eyes screwed tight to avoid seeing the imprint of something snaking inside his belly. He scrabbled at nothing, trying to turn and crawl away, but the sheer weight of his swollen middle kept him pinned on his back like a bound whore. The floodwater streaking his skin and clinging to his clothes mixed with gleaming sweat, making the movement beneath his skin all the more profound. To his horror, warmth colored his cheeks and boiled low in his groin, coaxing his cock to dripping hardness. It twitched at the crook of his hip, dragging pre-cum along the base of his thigh. Shaking his head weakly, he pulled the corners of his unbuttoned shirt to cover the sight, only to find that the fabric no longer quite reached around his tummy. The screams tore out hoarsely at that.

The stomach was the end, he thought, but his body seized suddenly, resisting for a mere few seconds as the head of this monster breached the other entrance to his stomach. He fell back with a sob, shivering helplessly as it forced his esophagus to expand… which forced his lungs flush against his rib cage, which could only offer so much room. Shallow gasps were his only chance at breathing at all, with his chest straining like it might burst. The pressure faded to a pleasant sting raking up underside his nipples, but that only made the shame burn hotter.

He gagged, of course, when the base of his throat went heavy with those familiar scales. He could only lay there, limply, head turned to gaze emptily at tree hollow’s opening. Close enough to touch but too far for hope. For all his body did in reflexive self-defense, it only slammed his nerves tighter on the thing fucking him open. Now he was the one clinging to his invader with every muscle, burning with arousal when it plunged past anyways. His own choked pleas for mercy sounded alien to his ears, more like the moans in a whorehouse than his own voice. He could almost hear a derisive snort, falling over him like a film of dust and clinging gleefully to each embarrassing detail. He could imagine the glee in pointing out his throbbing, pink-dusted cock, the wanton abandon in his tossing and turning, the weak shivers that had nothing to do with pain. Further away, he could see familiar faces twisting with disgust.

Whatever he was before all this, his body writhed slowly, an instrument tuned perfectly to the monster’s every whim. What few sounds shuddered past his lips came out lewd and heavy. When he arched just right, he could see his nipples perking up with interest and, just past it, his own belly bulging, moving languidly in sync with the creature’s motions. His hips followed the vague thrusts, dragging his ruined hole over slick, serpentine scales and finding horrible delight in the fullness. In the mess of brambles and bark beneath him, his toes curled, muscles tensed to push his knees further apart, his thighs wider, his ass higher. That bit of gravity helped the weight flow inwards, and he watched obscene shift of mass in his belly as his cock slid, leaving a slick, milky trail. Then he saw nothing as his head was urged back, lips apart for the creature’s head to burst free.

That taste of fresh air kicked off something in the monster. Without so much a greeting, it pulsed outward with newfound violence and pulled the rest of its ridged, coiling body with it. He felt every millimeter, surging in one continuous motion through his entire torso. It knocked a wordless cry right out of him, left darkness dappling his vision and too little air in his lungs. He wept uselessly as the very blood in his veins churned, blazing as his nerves ran ragged, shreds of laundry thrown by a storm. On instinct, his own body thrashed in retaliation, but that only magnified his impossible fullness. Perhaps this was what it felt to be worn like clothing, pulled and scrunched however the wearer pleased, until his body adhered to the shape of his new master.

In the end, it mattered little what he did. The creature, evidently some sort of snake with rugged spines along its back, curled past his stuffed mouth to lick curiously at the rest of him. A sharp, forked tongue slapped the matted hair from his forehead, curled at the salt on his lashes, then moved further to ponder at the softness of his chest. It flicked violently back and forth one nipple, ignoring his strangled whimpers as it pondered this strange nub and how the color went ruddy as the torture went on. It smacked away his hands when he thought to fight back and repeated its experiments on the other side.

It slithers past the swell of his bloated stomach, moving one way over his skin and another way under it, then settles on a newer item of interest. Through the blur of his vision without spectacles, he still sees sparks when fangs bracket his cock and that rough tongue darts along his length. When his eyes flutter shut, those sparks rush wildly down his spine as the serpent’s remaining tail curves upward to wrap circles around his balls. It goes tight around the base at the same time his neck strains, convulsing around the sheer girth and noises trying to squeeze past.

He supposed that in the red light district, such a sight might be considered pretty. Wet skin exposed and gleaming in the last dredges of daylight, his throat jumping around too much thickness, collar bones drawing close to frame the picture. He was the very portrait of “too much.” He thought wildly of the children he’d fished out from swamped cabins, the grandmothers he’d tugged out of the current, the locket around his neck which he’d made his last dive for. They had parted ways with declarations of hero and savior and a blessing to this town. He tried not to wonder what they’d see in him now.

But he did. He wondered. The state of him now, more than filled to the brim with a live, pulsing mass, cold against the obscene mess of his hole but warming to his temperature everywhere inside him. Body taut with arousal as a fangs and scales and knife-edged tongue entertained the slit of his cock. Voice muffled and thin but unmistakably frayed with pleasure. His hair every bit a mess like his clothes, soaked all over and reeking of river mud and sex.

His hand trembled, reaching stupidly for the nest’s opening, but as the sun set through his tears, he knew he did not want to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to extend special thanks to [@distendedbellies](http://distendedbellies.tumblr.com/)/[@swollentummies](http://swollentummies.tumblr.com/) at Tumblr for the support in producing and continuing this fic.
> 
> Some art is currently in progress for this fic and will be linked upon completion. :)
> 
> Ideas for the future of this story are always welcome! Please let me know in the comments or in a direct message if you have any scenarios to suggest.


	2. Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partially inspired by the way snakes naturally mate. A brief explanation is included in the end note, but since our boy is going in blind, I won’t deny you the option of learning the steps as he goes through them.
> 
> Heads-up for this chapter: noncon, gang rape by a swarm of snakes, literally snakes having sex inside his belly, body flossing is a given at this point

He had a name once, he thinks. Something more than the vaguely fond hissing that greeted him whenever he managed a moment of consciousness. He used to be someone, something more than a warm sleeve that wrapped tight and soft around its wearer. He had a purpose beyond laying here, spread-open and stuffed beyond recognition.

When was the last time he stood? He remembered when he last tried, when the serpent went relatively still for sleep, its whole body buried inside his with its bulbed head just within his rear entrance. He would go insane, he thought suddenly, if he had to sit idle for a single more second. If he had to feel his body expand with the snake’s slumbering breath one more fucking time. On a furious whim, he pushed onto his side and folded his legs under himself, straightening with a heave.

Terrible mistake.

The monster roused at the disturbance, thrashing violently enough to rock him back and forth. The coiled mass of his middle swung, a great and heavy pendulum on too delicate a frame. Instinctively, he clutched at the roiling lump, gasping as the scales ravaged his inner walls. But his legs alone weren’t enough to keep him upright, and as the snake jolted forward, so too did he, thrown belly-first onto the bed of leaves and furs. The impact shook through him as the creature rumbled irritably, burrowing while his very organs throbbed around it.

The pressure squeezed the contents right out of his bladder, splashing hot and pungent around his knees. If he weren’t nearly blacked out with pain, he might have felt embarrassment. Instead, his heart pounded loud in his chest, terrified at the realization that he could burst so easily. Nerves fraying, like seams on an abused shirt.

He stayed like that for a long time, in a puddle of his own fluids with his belly seated partly on his hips, mostly between his legs. It surged languorously, satisfied with his complacence, and he loathed the relief when he felt those steady breaths filling him out again. He watched the shapes under his skin expand, half-hypnotized by the rhythm until exhaustion claimed him as well.

This body obeyed him once, going where he directed it and doing as he commanded. Most days now, he was at the mercy of two uncontrollable forces: the monster filling every inch of him and his own body. His voice was no more under his control now than when he was first captured. Even with his throat raped thoroughly by the snake slithering through, he still moaned unwittingly when the pressure shifted just right. When the serpent’s tail curled inside his hole alongside its body, shoving up twofold, every scale dragging over his prostate.

He couldn’t help the wrecked noise that spills around the form plugging his mouth, the orgasm shuddering through him, momentarily blinding. A pleasant burn bubbled up around the pain, and he convulsed helplessly, writhing in tandem with the creature at home inside him. He suspected the creature enjoyed the sensation. It thought his orgasms a massage perhaps, and experimented with whatever garnered a response out of him.

It found erogenous zones he had never known about, discovered his tastes before he did. It wrapped the exposed parts of itself tight around his transformed belly, squeezing from outside in as its sheer mass pressed out from inside, until his skin bulged near-translucent to either side the crude restraint. It delighted in his shivers when he felt fangs against his neck, wet with venom but never piercing, and his weak struggling when it wrapped tight around the throat it was filling, pushing the air flush out of him. With particular relish, its tail would lash between his thighs, a leathery whip snapping against his taint. Again and again until the sensitive flesh goes red and swollen, his cock curling upward. His thighs jolt up protectively, but the serpent moved regardless of how he clenched. It just slid more roughly with the added pressure from his own legs, literally wrenching the gush of cum out of him and adding to the mess in their den.

This body belonged to him once, was his to give and to take. His place was on his back in the den now, open to public use by his new master and any of its mates. He learned this particular lesson the hard way, waking up confused by the thick scent in the air and a lot more hissing than usual. Too many snakes to count piled over him, nestled underneath, poked at every hole in hopes of getting their turn. For a moment, he thought they were here seeking warmth as well. Amazing naivete for a boy nude and vulnerable in a snake den.

His traitorous body had been growing used to the stretch of one massive serpent’s body filling his hole, accommodating the stretch with lewd twists of hip, swallowing the intrusion nice and slow. His pursed entrance oozed almost eagerly at the swarm of scaly heads grinding at his furled rim. If the townsfolk saw him now, those not immediately disgusted might marvel at his obedience. Even half-asleep, he was a well-groomed slut, lips parted for a filthy sigh and legs spreading for more. But no amount of training could prepare him for the moment one head actually breached his ass, suddenly stretching him even wider. He woke then, eyes snapping open, moans cracking into a shriek of pain.

His first words in weeks ( _ nononono please don’t I can’t please please _ ) went ignored as idle noise. Even if the monsters could understand, the pheromones had lust clogging their every sense. They wanted to mate with the prize breeder who occupied his belly now and hid there coyly in wait of a worthy sire, and they would penetrate these warm fleshy walls no matter how it contorted around them, no matter how loud it became.

If he thought about it, of course begging was useless. But a rough thrust bends his body into the squirming pile, dragging his body down over hundreds of scales, and his mind goes white with the sensation. Another pile drives directly into his prostate, and his nerves are screaming with him, tearing ragged with his vocal chords.  _ I’m going to break, please, it hurts, it hurts so much… _ seeing the open warmth of his mouth, two of the smaller, quicker snakes dive in simultaneously. He’s cut off abruptly by two bodies twisting down his throat, visibly forcing their way down his neck and into deeper depths. The only sounds now are slithering, hissing, hard scales on tender skin.

It’s a sensual dance they perform within him, smooth shapes surging under his skin. The three aspiring mates work the way to the source of their temptation. The one from between his legs pulses inward at an unrelenting pace, braving the crushing tightness as it twists its way to his stomach. His stomach is a sight for nightmares, churning with a life of its own. Two lives, really, soon to be four, all moving wildly. His orgasm comes with a force, a violent thing, wracking through his already ruined body and branding it with a fresh streak of white. He breathes weakly, hair splayed and streaking the mass of wriggling snakes below him. The tangled locks trails limply as his head lolls to one side, eyes unseeing through the haze of overstimulation.

He doesn’t resist. Even before the other snakes learn to coil tight around his limbs, he accepted his powerlessness. When sharp tongues jab at his nipples, bouncing the abused nubs between opposing mouths, he just tolerates the sting. When one manages to stuff the tip of its tail into his throbbing cock, he barely twitches. It was just as well, because his belly moved plenty even when he didn’t. The tears only escape when he feels the snakes latch onto each other at last, coiling together in the pit of his belly and rutting against each other. When the first finally finishes somewhere too deep to even feel, it winds out through his mouth and emerges coated in saliva and other unmentionables overflow. The boy closes his eyes slowly, to keep from counting the remaining snakes. The frantic thrashing has picked up again in his battered insides, with more contenders rushing in to take their places. He suspected, with quiet horror, that some may vy for seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it right there! I have written out most of the aftermath of this mating, but I felt that may be better suited to having its own chapter. A whole chapter to focus more closely on how full he is and the eggs growing inside. Hope that’s okay with you guys. ;)
> 
> Now here’s the promised explanation. In short, male snakes possess two sex organs (called hemipenes) and insert both. While inside, the hemipenes extend further inward before releasing sperm. Now take this process and multiply it by a swarm of males, drawn by pheromones to form a massive “mating ball” focused on the one they intend to impregnate. Eggs number in the hundreds, and for some species, these eggs hatch internally before the live young is birthed en masse. Not all of these details made it into the story, but enjoy that visual if you were wondering what the snakes did inside our poor boy.
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see next!


End file.
